fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Applejack23/Brudnopis 2
Cloudia – klacz, pegaz, ponyfikacja Applejack23. Wygląd dla tych co chcą rysować ;-; Cloudia jest filigranową, szczupłą klaczą, bardzo niską jak na swój wiek; jest niewiele wyższa od kucyków w wieku szkolnym. Mimo to, jest proporcjonalnie zbudowana, posiada jednak lekką niedowagę. Jej krótka, gęsta i matowa sierść ma kolor jasnoszary i jest zadbana, choć czasem pojawiają się na niej zabrudzenia. Kopyta są twarde, w wyniku rysowania bywają pobrudzone ołówkiem. Widać na nich czasem różne obliczenia, gdyż kiedy nie ma pod ręką kartki, Cloudia pisze właśnie na kopytach. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Agnessa' Agnessa i Cloudia właściwie nigdy nie miały czegoś w typie „zapoznania”; choć często się widywały, gdyż obie lubiły czytać i badać zbiory Canterlockiej biblioteki, słynącej z ogromnych zasobów wiedzy na prawdopodobnie każdy temat. Ich dialogi ograniczały się jednak do „cześć, cześć”, gdy mijały się w alejkach między regałami. Byłoby tak zapewne do dziś, gdyby nie ich wspólne zainteresowanie wielorybami. Lubiąca zanudzać swymi fascynacjami znajomych Agnessa, wspomniała kiedyś w ich towarzystwie o projekcie – encyklopedii wielorybów nad którą pracowała. Siedząca nieopodal nich Cloudia zaintrygowana tą informacją, postanowiła więc spytać starszą koleżankę o możliwość współpracy. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Agnessa zgodziła się. Coraz częściej rozmawiały i spotykały się w celu opisywania kolejnych gatunków. Mimo, że wiedza niebieskogrzywej klaczy na temat tych morskich gigantów i ogólnie świata jest o wiele większa od tej, którą posiada Cloudia, to kucyki dobrze się dogadywały i Agnessa ogromnie ceniła jej rzetelną prace, która pomagała jej w spełnieniu marzenia. Aktualnie spotykają się dość często, nie tylko ze względu na wspólny projekt, ale także po prostu w celach towarzyskich. Młoda klacz uwielbia rysunki Agnessy i dobrze dogaduje się z jej synkiem. 'Amelia Pond' Prawdopodobnie, gdyby Cloudia była jeszcze bardziej uparta, te dwie klacze traktowałyby się jak wrogów, otóż ich znajomość rozpoczęła się od kłótni. Pegaz rozmawiał wtedy z Agnessą i Rainbow Tigerem, kiedy podeszła do nich biała klacz – Amelia Pond. Przyłączyła się do konwersacji, ale że jej poglądy były inne niż Cloudii, zaczęły się kłócić. Agnessa, bardzo opanowana, próbowała załagodzić sytuację, niestety – bezskutecznie. Młode klacze pogodziły się dopiero kilka dni później, kiedy miały okazję porozmawiać na osobności. To Cloudia pierwsza przeprosiła, aczkolwiek Amelia zrobiła to samo. Obecnie klacze są sobie bardzo bliskie, dużo czasu spędzają razem na rozmowach, pytają się nawzajem o zdanie, które dla obu jest bardzo ważne. Ich częstym tematem są rysunki, zarówno ich własne, jak i znanych artystów. 'Nellie' Te dwie klacze poznały się dawno temu. Często się widywały, ale żadna nie chciała do drugiej zagadać. Później ówcześni znajomi Cloudii nastawili ją przeciwko Nellie i szary pegaz zaczął być wobec jednorożca wredny. Jednak kiedy młoda klacz wreszcie uwolniła się spod wpływów dziwnego środowiska okazało się, że obie klacze mają podobne charaktery. Szybko odnalazły wspólny język mimo, że Cloudia często prosiła Nellie o pomoc przy rysunkach. Aktualnie rozmawiają bardzo często o życiu i innych sprawach. Ich rozmowy słychać z daleka, gdyż śmieją się z prawie bez przerwy, dlatego też na rozmowy nie wybierają raczej kawiarenek czy restauracji, a parki lub inne tego typu miejsca. Nierzadko też przychodzi im się nawzajem pocieszać. Kiedy nie mogą się spotkać wysyłają do siebie listy. 'Pandemonium' Te dwa kucyki poznały się w dość osobliwy sposób. Otóż jakże wesoła Cloudia wracała w podskokach do domu. Było ciemno, klaczka by skrócić sobie drogę postanowiła przejść koło Lasu Everfree. Mimo strachu, jaki w niej wzbudzał szła szybko, lecz niepewnie. Miała głęboką nadzieję, że nie spotka na swojej drodze żadnego niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia, czy, co gorsze, kucyka. Ale gdy wyszła zza zakrętu oślepił ją czerwony blask. Pegaz schował się za głazem i zaczęła szukać źródła tajemniczego światła. Okazało się, że była to aura kucyka. Ale to nie był zwyczajny kucyk… Był wysoki, z czarną sierścią i krwistoczerwonymi oczami, ubrany w złotą, lśniącą zbroję. Jednak najbardziej niezwykłe było to, że ogier posiadał zarówno skrzydła, jak i róg. Klaczka wpatrywała się w niego kilka minut, obserwując dokładnie, jak wykonywał różne skomplikowane zaklęcia. Cloudia cieszyła się, że pozostała niezauważona, lecz nagle stało się coś czego zupełnie się nie spodziewała… Coś zaczęło ją kręcić w nosie. Kichnęła. Skuliła się za głazem, zacisnęła zęby i zamknęła oczy. Czekała na reakcję alikorna. : – Kto idzie? – odezwał się srogi głos ogiera. : – J... Ja... – wyjąkała klaczka i wyszła zza głazu. Przez chwilę oboje przypatrywali się sobie. Cloudia niepewnie przedstawiła się nieznajomemu i spytała o jego tożsamość. : – Pandemonium – mruknął po chwili namysłu tajemniczy kucyk. I tak zaczęła się ich rozmowa. Z początku młoda klacz była bardzo zestresowana, a na większość wypowiedzi ogiera przytakująco kiwała głową. Nagle z ust alikorna padły takie słowa: : – Wiesz, jak na Twój wiek, to nawet fajnie się z Tobą gada. Dla Cloudii zabrzmiało to jak największy komplement. Niestety, rozmowa ta nie trwała zbyt długo, bo pegaz, z powodu późnej godziny, musiał wracać do swojego domu, w Ponyville. Aktualnie Pandemonium i Cloudia spotykają się bardzo często, głównie w Lesie Everfree lub na obrzeżach Ponyville. Podczas rozmów bardzo często się śmieją, choć obojgu bardzo łatwo puszczają nerwy. Naturelle (fr. Naturalny/a) – kucyk ziemski, klacz, dekoratorka wnętrz. Żona Miracle'a oraz matka trójki źrebiąt: Glossy, Lucy i Nuse. Aktualnie nie zajmuje miejsca w najdłuższych stronach. Powstanie Pierwsza narysowana (a właściwie naszkicowana) przez autorkę klacz o wyglądzie zbliżonym do obecnej Naturelle znajdowała się w zeszycie do j. polskiego, a sama ilustracja była bardzo mała. Klacz była trochę nieanatomiczna, bo autorka nie umie rysować małych obrazków. Znacznie różniła się od obecnej Naturelle, zwłaszcza ze względu na to, że była jednorożcem. Ani kolory ani imię nie były wymyślone. thumb|left|200px|Pierwszy szkic właściwej NaturelleJakiś czas po naszkicowaniu owej ilustracji autorka znów zapragnęła narysować jakiegoś kucyka, jednak tym razem w swoim ukochanym zeszycie do rysowania. I wtedy właśnie przyszedł jej do głowy ten szkic narysowany na jednej z nudnych szkolnych lekcji. Postanowiła trochę zmodyfikować wygląd kucyka: zmieniła rasę na kucyka ziemskiego, kształt oczu, dodała znaczek, ale przede wszystkim obmyśliła dla niego kolory. Imię z początku brzmiało Mint Bow, czyli po polsku Miętowa Kokarda, jednak autorka nie tego szukała, gdyż uważała te imię za zbyt cukierkowe, a kucyk nie miał taki być; miał być naturalny. I ta myśl podsunęła jej imię Naturelle. Kolejnym wyzwaniem było sprawdzenie czy to imię coś oznacza, a, jeśli, to z jakiego pochodzi języka. Po przetłumaczeniu w Tłumaczu Google okazało się, że Naturelle to po francusku Naturalny/a co idealnie pasowało do bladozielonej sierści klaczy. Tak więc decyzja zapadła, lecz trzeba było jeszcze jakoś „pokolorować” ten szkic. I wtedy swoją pomoc zaoferowała Dirrii. Poprosiła o kody HTML kolorów klaczy i zabrała się do pracy. Wprowadziła ona także do pracy drobne poprawki. I tak powstała praca znajdująca się w ówczesnym czasie w Infoboxie, która to także wykreowała ostateczny wygląd Naturelle. Jeśli zaś chodzi o rodzinę, to także jest to zawiła historia. Z początku, Naturelle miała posiadać liczną rodzinę: mamę Pear Joke (Gruszkowy Żart) tatę Chocolate Dream (Czekoladowy Sen), siostrę Azure Depths (Lazurowa Głębia) oraz brata Eagle Eye (Sokole Oko) i licznych bezimiennych krewnych. Pomysł jednak został po jakimś czasie zdegradowany, ze względu na to, że autorka uznała, że wtedy życie Naturelle byłoby zbyt idealne, a poza tym na same myślenie o pisaniu tylu relacji przyprawiało ją o ból głowy. I tak oto stwierdziła, że Naturelle będzie pochodziła z Domu Źrebaka. Wygląd Naturelle raczej nie wyróżnia się wśród innych kucyków, głównie przez to, że posiada zwykły design, jest średniej wysokości, raczej szczupłą klaczą. Czasami inni mówią jej, że jest bardzo ładna, lecz ona sama się za taką nie uważa. left|150pxOczy kształtem przypominają te u większości kucyków; są dość duże i błyszczące, w kolorze wiśniowym. Rzęsy są średniej długości. Maluje się tylko na ważne okazje. Sierść koloru bladozielonego jest miękka, puszysta, delikatna i aksamitna, o czym bardzo dobrze wiedzą jej dzieci, które często przytulają się do matki. Grzywa i ogon niebiesko-brązowe, bardzo gęste, kręcone, z wystającymi kosmykami. Klacz bardzo lubi ich dotykać i bardzo o nie dba, bo uważa je za swój największy atut. Kopytka są bardzo twarde, o czym przekonali się ci, na których Naturelle przez przypadek nadepnęła. Jej znaczkiem jest brązowa gałązka wypuszczająca pączki, przewiązana czerwoną wstążką. Charakter 'Pokora' Jest to jej dominująca cecha wykształcona już w dzieciństwie Naturelle. Klacz zawsze była pewna, że jeśli się komuś sprzeciwi zostanie skrzyczana lub wyśmiana. Strach ten mimo woli nadal występuje w życiu klaczy, choć jest ona otoczona ukochaną rodziną w prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Czasem boi się im wyrazić swoje zdanie, ale wie, że nie są oni tacy, jak jej znajomi z Domu Źrebaka. Teraz jednak pokora zaczyna powoli ustępować. Relacje 'Posh Ombre ' Night Wind – klacz, jednorożec. Alia – klacz, jednorożec. Powstawanie Pierwszym kucykiem o podobnym znaczeniu do Alii była Malaga – biały pegaz o morskich grzywie i ogonie oraz znaczku przedstawiającym kwiat. Służyła ona za matkę ówczesnej ponysonie autorki, LayliArtykuł o Layli znajduje się obecnie na Brony Wiki pod opieką użytkowniczki Sanabellee.. Jednak po jakimś czasie odrzuciła ona oba kucyki i przez pewien okres nie myślała o stworzeniu ich nowych wersji. Kiedy po tej przerwie postanowiła ponownie stworzyć swoją ponysonę, Cloudię, raczej nie myślała o jej rodzinie, jednak poszczególni jej członkowie mieli już swoje imiona, mama – AnneJest to angielski odpowiednik imienia Anna, które nosi moja mama.. Autorka uważała jednak owe imię za pospolite i nudne, myslała więc nad jego zmianą, jednak nic sensownego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Minęło sporo czasu, nim powróciła do tematu matki Cloudii. Inspiracją dla autorki stał się bukiet różowych, pastelowych tulipanów, które przyniosła do domu jej mama. Przez większość czasu miała je na widoku, a za każdym razem, gdy na nie spoglądala, myślała o tym, że właśnie w tych kolorach widzi ponysonę swojej najbliższej. I tak, kiedy pewnego dnia zabrakło prądu, postanowiła narysować wreszcie owego kucyka. Rozważała zrobienie klaczy krótkich włosówGdyż takie ma moja mama., jednak uznła, że dłuższe bardziej pasują do jej kolorystyki. Głowiła się jednak nad znaczkiem, gdyż nie miała pomysłu, jaki kwiat narysować, wiedziała tylko, że ma być on biały. Jednak podczas jednej z prób, wyszedł jej kwiat podobny do magnolii i wtedy zdecydowała się na właśnie tę roślinę. Kiedy wygląd był już ustalony, pozostała sprawa najbardziej kłopotliwa, mianowicie imię. Padały takie propozycje jak Amelia, Azalia, Magnolia, czy Elena, aż w końcu skończyło się na Alii. Przypisy Aniela – klacz, pegaz, anioł. Aktualnie nie zajmuje miejsca w najdłuższych stronach.